


长明灯

by A_mine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine
Summary: 巴德家族





	长明灯

夜晚有些寒冷，它正在慢慢侵蚀我逐渐崩毁的身体，空气中弥漫的潮湿让我这样一个老人未免感到不舒服。现在我活动我的右手，在小小的木桌上摸索，找到一只火柴。我撑起昏沉的眼皮，让它迸发出呲呲作响的火星，来引燃脏白的蜡烛。

我不想说出自己的名字，对于故事的讲述者，她的名字无足轻重。我在中州的土地上已经逗留了许多年月，我以青年之躯送走了父亲，以中年之躯送走了哥哥，现在终于要被侄子送走了。六十年，这历史海岸上的一颗散落的沙砾，可以让一个人类发生彻底的改变，比如从泥土回归泥土，让自己在墓碑下供养出美丽的芬芳。

蜡烛被我点燃了，它发出柔和的光环，正渐渐晕染这个小仓库的每一个角落——这只是可怜的错觉。事实上，它只够照亮我紧靠着的右手和锈迹斑斑的铜匙，就像在我幼年透过破败的窗户所窥到的、在厚重的雾气中艰难闪烁着的晚归的渔人的灯火。

说到这里——请不要嫌我啰嗦，既然它点亮了我那遥远的记忆与澄明的长湖，就不可避免地听完我的叙旧。这个我所拥有的家庭仓库里有很多年轻人耳闻的“好东西”，它们记录着这个家庭、隐约渗透出长湖镇人们的变迁的痕迹——从曾经到现在。我由于感到那日期的临近，所以来的愈发频繁了，对着旧物嗟叹几回，人越是要走了，也越想与事物产生羁绊。我休息得差不多了，身上的疲惫暂时隐匿，我拿起微小的火源，开始走动。孩子，请不要厌烦我对故事的讲述。

首先，我隐约看到离我最近的墙上挂着一只朴素的蓝裙。我的嘴角不由得泛出了微笑——尽管它看起来就是一堆皱纹挤在了一起，因为它代表了我最为柔软的回忆，我现在回想起来，它仍旧像夹杂着木槿香气的清风，萦绕在我的鼻尖与心头。

那是一次宴会，是我平生见识的种种宏大场面中，尤为清晰地镌刻在我脑海里的诗歌。世人所称道的五军之战已经渐渐淡去，矮人、人类和精灵在巨人守护的城堡里举行盛会欢聚一堂。父亲带上了我们三人，他的鬓角开始窜出了白发，哥哥有了雄健的体魄与锋利的刀剑，伴着他早已磨砺出的勇敢的心，姐姐变成了成熟的女人，她特意穿上了母亲的蓝裙，那只麻布做的，朴素美丽的长裙。我已经长成了一个敏感青葱的少女，但我那时看到姐姐的穿戴，仍旧觉得鼻头一酸，那点着雀斑的模糊面容和忙碌的身影，那我还没来得及多看几面的母亲在我眼前跃动。我偷窥父亲的表情，他移开了目光，没有悲伤也没有阻止，只是慨叹了一声，但我一直觉得我捕捉到了某个瞬间出现在他眼里的晶莹的阳光。

在宴会上，暖融融的灯火透着壁顶的镂空倾泻下来，姐姐紧紧握住我的手，我则害羞又好奇地朝某个地方投上匆匆一瞥，然后迅速低下头，在不至于贪婪的内心里收纳足够多的传奇。成为我目标的可能是某个矮人先生手上镶着祖母绿的金光闪闪的腕饰，反射着白炽的十字光芒。当然也可能是一个精灵少女，披着薄翼般的轻纱，棕发高高地绾在脑后，纤细的腿足让人觉得随时可以唱歌起舞。

热闹繁华，我的眼睛为此应接不暇。时间缓缓流过，然后自然地，大家开始跳舞了，没有刻意的开始，只是一种默契的配合。在逐渐增多的步伐声中，姐姐轻轻托起我的手，扶住我的腰，我们开始起舞，开始转动，极速地划过一个一个优美的圆弧，越来越快，越来越急，灯光仿佛在我头顶碎成了许多片，眩晕了我的眼睛，我们旋转到了舞场的中央，我们成了所有眼光的焦点，那些白纱女子看着我们，但我看不到她们，她们浓缩成一道道白色的靓影，我的身体逐渐被舞步掏空，变成了轻轻的蝴蝶轻轻地飞到了半空中，飘飘然地飞舞。我没有意识，失去了直觉，我单纯地配合姐姐的步伐，听着心脏急匆匆地跳动。直到冷风灌入我的胸腔，头顶变为繁星四缀的夜空，我软塌塌地在土地上躺下，脸上还有剧烈运动后留下的红晕。姐姐的胸脯在不安地上下浮动，她疲惫而欢悦，眼中盛满了点点水晶的倒影。我们躺着硬邦邦的土地上，但我想象我们躺在长湖旁边柔软的草坪上，虽然那里的水现在浑浊恶臭，但在我的眼里，它是永远澄明的，似我幼时不曾蒙上灰翳的瞳色。

那时的姐姐怀着心事，她要出嫁了。她吟出几句不成文的诗：

秋色里

棠花被风儿吹散了

它的心随着河流奔向了远方

姐姐用手缭绕着我的发丝，轻吻着我的额头，然后我们握着手，一起看着矮小黝黑的身影在墙洞的黄光里闪动，看着万千橙红的星火升起飘入黑漆的夜空，融入晚风的窃窃私语之中。

我睁开了眼睛，眼角滑下一粒浑浊的泪珠。接下来是什么？

虽然保持着老年人独有的宁静心境，接下来的事物还是让我呼吸的节奏加快了频率，它表面上盖着一张脏兮兮的白布，可我知道这底下掩藏着什么样的宝贝，我将它小心地抖了下来，抖出满空间漂浮的灰尘。

它有着顺滑的弧线，时隔多年，仍旧显得矫健而有力，它是我父亲平生使用过的最为完美的武器，是恶龙生命的终止符，是人们口口相颂的传奇，它有一个简单的名字——黑弓。

火焰与哭喊，这是我对战争最初始的记忆。在逃亡的过程里，我曾紧张恐惧地回头，遥望我几个小时前安睡的家园。但是令我愕然的是火焰里的人影，他站在塔楼上，占据着整个小镇的制高点，他将黑弓拉满，凝视着在空中肆无忌惮的恶魔。毫无疑问是我的父亲，我不知道的是，他那时只剩唯一的一支箭，这只箭将决定人们的命运。火焰灼烧着他的身体，火星从他脸庞溅过，威胁盘桓在他的头顶，他没有退缩，只是说了句无人倾听的话。

“祝我好运，黑箭”

黑箭离弦，噌地射出，我的大脑被清成空白。后来从四面而来的欢呼声摇醒了我，我蹦出来一个想法，“我的父亲是个英雄！”

“我的父亲是个英雄！”现在我仍想自豪地吼出这句话，他最后的话是如此平凡，可是他却做成了了不起的事。人类的生命脆弱至极，但我的父亲却终结了夺走中州生灵生命的一个噩梦！

热血和骄傲在我的胸膛涌动，每次前来都要如此，我摇了摇头，竭力压制下去。我用白布再次将黑弓盖上：

无剑可佩的英雄

在角落里固守着骄傲

我是个老年人，我要时刻提醒自己。黑弓下面有个不起眼的小箱子，箱盖上积累了厚厚的尘土，我之前都将它忽略了，在这次弓腰之后我对它产生了些许兴趣。我将手扳在箱边上，咔嗒一声，没有锁的箱子被轻易打开了。

我将蜡烛举上前，让它的光影均匀分布在物件上，这堆东西尽管看起来晦涩模糊，但我还是立刻找到了一个答案。伴着这答案蔓延开来的，是缭绕的烟雾。

哥哥吐出长长的一口烟，捋平了皱褶的衣领。他那时刚刚继承父亲的衣钵，被寄予厚望。不过他最常做的事情，是抽烟。这里的抽烟绝非某些游手好闲之徒的堕落行径，而仅仅是由巫师传播而来的疏松神经的方式，哥哥不仅擅长父亲的勇武，也喜欢在平静中思考解决问题的方法。这孕育观点的场所是绣着枝叶的复古沙发，它本是那个仓皇逃跑的前前任镇长的财产，他吹牛这是从第二纪传下来的古董。

有时我打开哥哥的房门，整个空间都充斥着散漫的白烟，长毛猎狗趴在他脚下，笼子里的鹦鹉叽叽喳喳叫个不停。哥哥手握烟斗，睁着眼睛凝视烟雾，似乎那里面有船来船往，吆喝遍地的街道，还有他心系的两个城镇。

我踮着脚绕到哥哥身后，试图捉弄他，不过他总是会适时地提出一句问候：

“妹妹？”然后我的计划宣告破产，只能讪讪地报给他一个微笑。布兰登在门后咯咯笑起来，这个小子经常躲在门外窥伺，不过这时他就会跑进房间，扑向父亲。我的哥哥这时站起来，将胖小子拦腰抱起，用手掌揉着儿子毛茸茸的短发。之后我会听到那句永不变更的话语“灰袍爷爷什么时候能给我们表演烟花啊？”实际上，这句话被提起无数遍，而我仅仅亲眼见过几次罢了。不可否认，的确是奇妙的景象，深深吸引好奇的孩童。

烟雾散尽，沙发上坐着的人却不是我的哥哥了。

噔噔噔的敲门声响起来了，是谁？是谁在半夜来访这个被遗忘的角落？我打开门梢，正对着的高大男子不是窃贼，而是我的侄子。他脸上露出尴尬的神色，或许是没有料到是我在这里，停顿一会，他问我说：“姑姑，打搅您了吗？”我摇摇头，侧过身让他进来，男子身上勒好了皮夹，腋下夹着头盔，腰间却空空如也。

“我来找找东西”他补充说

我早已想到了——感谢我尚还机敏的头脑，我目送他向挂剑器的墙壁走去，从那黑暗里传来几阵金属相击的声音，然后再次沉寂下来——看来他已经选好了。果不其然，他从阴影里走出，在光芒的照射下，我看到他腰间配了一把利剑，剑柄上刻着长湖的双鱼纹章。我努力回忆这把剑的经历，但是它似乎没有留下一丝一毫的痕迹。或许是它太普通了，它曾经可能在我的父亲手中，斩除阻挡道路的障碍；可能在我的哥哥手中，颤抖地指向敌人，护住身后的家人；可能在我的姐姐手中，作为一份决意，作为一份嫁妆；最有可能，在一个普通的长湖士兵手中，它被插入半兽人的胸膛，用鲜血清洗罪恶，它的主人在最后悲壮地掉入没有生机的湖水。

“你要走了”

“是的”

“去哪？”我明知故问。

“去北方，去浓厚的黑云覆盖之地，去可怖的雷声诞生之土，去对抗邪恶的暴君，为了人类还能在阿尔达大地上放声欢笑，为了中州的生灵还可保持自由之身”

“我贪恋记忆中阳光的温度，厌恶现在连日不开的阴霾。”他走向门口，一步一步在木板上砸出有力的响度，那利剑在他心里，而非腰际。

“祝你好运”我垂下头，按着多年前那人的语气祝福。

“谢谢”

他的身影消失了，然后脚步也匿迹了，油灯的灯火猛烈的晃动，似是要被那人带走，它要熄灭了吗？

我猛然意识到，

六十年，也许什么都没有改变。


End file.
